


One Hot Night

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie finally opens his eyes and sees that Hermione just isn't his little brother's friend, much to her delight.





	One Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Co-written with Kaz  


* * *

Charlie surveyed the crowd at the Burrow, a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people stuffed into the house. He had always thought that growing up with six siblings had made the house seem small, but the sheer number of people here tonight made that thought laughable. It wasn’t that he didn’t like people – he did – but after months spent on the dragon reserve, with only a few others to speak to, it was a mite overwhelming.

As he made his way toward the kitchen to get a drink, he slipped past a group of Ginny’s friends, and he felt himself react to their presence. If the silence and peace of the reserve was the upside of living in a barely habitable part of Romania, the distinct lack of female companion was the downside, and he studiously looked away from where they stood in their quite skimpy shirts and skirts. The blonde, Luna he thought her name was, gave him a dreamy smile, and he swallowed quickly, moving past them before he said or did something he shouldn’t.

It was madness, being around so many pressing bodies. He hadn’t realized Ginny had so many friends. Adjusting his trousers so they weren’t quite as melded to his body, he slipped into the kitchen, which fortunately wasn’t nearly as crowded as the rest of the house. Unfortunately for him, there was yet another scantily clad woman leaning over to get something on a lower shelf, and he swallowed down his desire.

His jaw nearly dropped when she stood up and he saw who she was. “Hermione?” he asked in shocked disbelief.

Hermione turned around at the sound of her name, her lips curving into a pleased smile when she saw Charlie standing behind her. She’d been watching him most of the night. Parties were not a favorite event by any means so she tended to occupy her time by studying the other guests. Her observation of Charlie, however, had not been scientific at all. From the first glimpse she’d had of him upon arriving, the slight tremor of awareness that always seemed to accompany a sighting of the handsome dragon tamer, she had been unable to stop seeking him out.

He wasn’t supposed to be at the party. She’d casually inquired about the guest list and Ginny had specifically mentioned that Charlie would be working and unable to attend. To see him standing by the stairs talking to Fred had been a very pleasant surprise. There was something about Charlie that had caught her attention years ago, when she was seventeen and very impressed with the muscles she had seen on the stocky frame that had never seemed overly impressive before that summer visit to the Burrow.

It had been an hour and she’d not yet worked up the nerve to go say hello, knowing he’d give her the friendly smile and then most likely ruffle her curly hair and call her ‘kid’, the nickname he had gifted her with years before and was an embarrassing reminder that he did not and probably never would, see her as a sexual creature, a woman of twenty-two who desperately wanted him to look at her with even a hint of lust in this blue eyes.

Now, though, his eyes were a bit glazed, the way Harry and Ron’s got when they were ogling attractive witches, and she was suddenly glad that she had let Ginny talk her into wearing a skirt that was shorter and a shirt that was tighter than her usual wardrobe. Deciding to test her theory regarding his reaction, she deliberately let her tongue run along her bottom lip, waiting to see if his eyes followed the action. Lowering her voice into what she hoped was a sexy ‘shag me now’ purr, she said, "Good evening, Charlie. Is there something you wanted?"

Charlie thought his eyes would pop out of his head as they followed the path of her tongue over her lip. He must have been out in the field for too long. That was the only explanation for why he could have sworn her voice held more than a hint of suggestion. Well, that and the way his traitorous body was reacting to her. Hope springs eternal, after all, and for a man who spent more time with dragons than women, he was sure that he was simply imagining things.

“No, just … just haven’t seen you in yonks, is all, Hermione. You look well,” he stated, his eyes firmly fixed to her face though they longed to ogle her rather fantastic figure again.

“I know Ginny appreciates you lending a hand tonight. It’s quite good of you, especially when I’m sure you’ve other things you’d rather be doing,” he said, moving past her to grab a cup beside the punch bowl. He occupied himself in pouring the pink liquid into the glass, letting the action relax him enough so that when he turned around, he could be sure that he would behave appropriately.

He tried not to think how utterly delectable she looked. Since when had she begun wearing such things? The last time he had seen her, she’d favored bulky jumpers and knee length skirts. But really she was only … he did the mental maths and frowned. She was Ron’s age so that made her twenty-two. Merlin’s toenails, where had the time gone? She had gone and grown up, and he hadn’t even noticed. “So, you’re doing well?”

"Better now," she said flirtatiously, attempting to bat her eyelashes before giving that experiment up. He’d think she had something in her eye. Bloody hell, this seduction thing wasn’t easy at all. None of the books she had ever read said it was worrying and awkward.

When he continued to just gape at her, not responding at all to her blatant attempts at seduction, she frowned. She might be daring but there was no way she would humiliate herself by flat out asking him if he’d like to dance or snog or shag until they couldn’t move, though all three options sounded quite lovely.

She tried her best to ignore how his trousers fit tightly, showcasing his long legs and muscular thighs. She knew his arse looked great, having spent plenty of time ogling it over the years. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing just a hint of freckled skin. Shaggy red hair framed an angular face that she found more handsome than Bill with his more obvious ‘pretty boy’ looks, as she sometimes heard such features called. Charlie was masculine, rough, muscular, and made her knickers dripping wet just from the sight of a crooked grin.

Giving up her intentions to flirt since it was obvious he still only saw her as a surrogate younger sister, she straightened up and smiled pleasantly. "I should get back to the party and see if Ginny needs any help. It was nice seeing you again, Charlie. Enjoy the party."

Charlie frowned slightly, rubbing his hands against the material of his new denims. They were rougher than his old, well-worn ones, but Ginny and his mum had both insisted he look ‘presentable’ and wear the new ones. Rubbing his hand over his neck, he cocked his head at her, a bit unsure of what to make of their little conversation. For a moment, it had almost seemed like she was flirting with him but then she had become the same Hermione he’d known for years.

As she walked past, he let his eyes fall to her shapely arse and then down to her legs. The skirt should come with a warning, he decided as he felt a surge of lust. Though he tried to remind himself that she was too young for him, that she was Ron’s best friend, that she had no interest all in him, he couldn’t resist an appreciative grin.

Shrugging, he cleared his throat, deciding that even if she didn’t respond, there was no harm in a little flirting. “Hermione?” he said quickly, a slow smile coming to his lips as she turned and met his gaze. “Do you remember how to use _Enervate_?”

At her confused look, he smirked and let his eyes fall to her hint of cleavage and then down the rest of her body before returning to her face. “You look stunning. You’re going to need the counter spell, otherwise half the party will be down and unable to move once they see you.”

Staring at him for a moment, her lips began to twitch. Finally, she had to laugh. "Charlie, really. I think you’ve been spending too much with your dragons. Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Moving forward, she deliberately pressed her body fully against his, bracing her palm against his broad chest. Ruffling his hair, she leaned up and smiled before whispering in his ear, "You don’t look so bad yourself, Mister Weasley."

Taking a step back, she winked before turning to head back into the party, rather pleased at her actions. Maybe flirting wasn’t so difficult after all.

He stared at the now closed door in disgruntled surprise. She had laughed at him. At him! So what if his lines were a bit overused. He wasn’t the smart one of the family – that was well known.

His eyes narrowed. But that had definitely been flirting on her part, even if she was laughing at his own attempts.

Nodding, he smiled. If it was flirting she wanted, flirting she would get. He might be a little out of practice, but he remembered how it all worked. Besides, he never backed down from a challenge. And the way her body felt against his had nothing at all to do with his sudden interest. Nothing at all.

He tugged his shirt out of his denims and unbuttoned the bottom button so it would occasionally fall open to reveal his stomach. Nodding to himself, he smiled, now much more comfortable and feeling more like himself. It also had the added bonus that birds never seemed to be able to resist the hint of skin and tattoo it provided.

Running a hand through his rather shaggy hair, he put the cup in the sink and rejoined the party, his eyes searching for her. He spotted her talking to Ginny, and he once again allowed himself to appreciate how much she had grown up when he hadn’t been looking.

Charlie grinned to himself as he approached the two, pleased that her back was to him so she wouldn’t see him coming.

“Happy birthday again, Gin,” he said to his sister. Leaning around Hermione, and putting one hand lightly on her lower back so he could keep his balance – or so he could claim if asked – he kissed his sister on the cheek.

As he pulled back, his hand dipped a bit, brushing over the top of her arse. Looking innocently at her, he nodded toward the corner. “If anybody *needs* me, I’ll be over there, talking to Bill.”

He returned her earlier wink then and moved off into the crowd before she could say a word.

Her cheeks were flaming as he winked at her, her arse still feeling the light caress he had made. Seeing Ginny’s eyes narrow and look from her to Charlie, she pasted a smile on her face and resumed their conversation. However, her eyes kept looking towards the corner, noticing the way his shirt now hung over the top of his trousers, how when he moved a certain way she saw a glimpse of freckled skin and what appeared to be a tattoo, how his eyes met hers and a knowing smile crossed his too kissable lips.

Excusing herself from Ginny, she picked up a plate of little sandwiches and made her way around the room. Aware of eyes following her, quite certain who said gaze belonged to, she walked with a slight roll of her hips, designed to draw attention to the slit in her short skirt that went indecently high and showed off a hint of flesh above her stockings. ‘Accidentally’ knocking a piece of bread from the plate, she caught Charlie’s eyes before leaning over to pick it up, knowing her cleavage must be about to spill out of her top. Standing once again, she winked before continuing around the room, dismissing him with a toss of brown curls.

Charlie shifted, making sure the front of his Oxford covered his growing erection. The girl – no, woman, she was definitely a woman – the woman was a force to be reckoned with. That little performance certainly demonstrated that. Her every movement was a challenge to him, a challenge that he was more than happy to take up.

He caught Bill’s smug smile and just smirked in response. Excusing himself from his older brother, he made his way toward Hermione, catching up with her just as she was about to enter the kitchen.

“Ah, all out of sandwiches, I see,” he said, nodding toward the empty plate as he stepped up beside her. The length of his body was only a few inches from hers, and when he leaned over to push the door open for her, his fingers ghosted down her arm.

“I’m absolutely famished. I am definitely in need of a little … snack,” he murmured, his lips close enough to her ear that with a slight movement, he could press his mouth against her neck. Determinedly, he restrained himself from giving in to the impulse here in sight of everyone, even though the scent of her shampoo nearly overwhelmed his senses.

As he followed her into the kitchen, he threw her a challenging look and smirked, heading for the stairs. He hoped she would follow. Finding that the loo was free and keeping the door cracked so he could see her coming, he waited.

_Hermione Jane Granger, you cannot even think about sneaking upstairs with your best friend’s older brother during Ginny’s birthday party._

She kept repeating that to herself. She told herself that as she placed the empty plate on the table. She told herself that when she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. She told herself with each step her foot touched. She told herself that when she stopped outside the door to the loo. She did _not_ tell herself that when she placed her hand on the door and let it swing open to reveal Charlie leaning against the lavatory.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, knowing there was no turning back now. Her eyes hungrily swept over him, her tongue wetting her lips, and she caught his eyes, whispering huskily, "We really shouldn’t be doing this."

With a quiet word, the door was shut and locked, though he didn’t put a Silencing charm on the room. That would spoil half the fun, after all. He took the two steps toward her and raised an eyebrow. Let it never be said that once he decided he wanted something, he didn’t go after it with all the intensity of a Green Welsh after dinner.

“And why not?” he asked as his hands came to rest on her hips. “What’s wrong with two people accidentally meeting up in the loo for a bit of fun?”

He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, as his fingers drew patterns on her hips. “Unless you’d something else in mind other than fun? Did you come up here to check your hair? Nope, it’s perfect so that can’t be why. How about to get away from the crowd? No, you’re far too responsible to leave Ginny to run her own party. Hmmm, that leaves us with a very … interesting … reason you came up here.”

Spinning them, he pushed her against the counter, pressing his hips against hers. “The question that remains is whether your reason for following me was the same as mine for coming up here in the first place.”

Tilting his head, his lips brushed her neck lightly, and he smirked as he felt her shiver in response. “Did you come up here so I could have my way with you? So I could shag you senseless on the counter top? So I could hear you moan my name?”

Moving her hand beneath the bottom of his shirt, she traced the scattering of hair on his abdomen to where it disappeared into his trousers. Her leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Looking up at him, she asked, "What if I came up here so I could have my wicked way with you? Perhaps I want to hear you begging me to touch you, groaning my name, whimpering as I lick your hot, sweaty skin."

She let her tongue slowly move over his neck before she nibbled his ear. "Perhaps I want you to make me lose control."

Charlie closed his eyes to maintain his control. At several moments of struggle, he gave up and turned his head, his lips finding hers. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue swept over hers. His fingers pushed at the shirt, bunching the material up so he could push it over her breasts.

Her lace bra was scratchy against his hand, and as he shoved the bits of lace over her breast, he felt a wave of satisfaction at how perfectly it fit into his hand. His thumb circled her nipple before he caught it between two fingers and tugged gently.

Wrenching his mouth from hers, he looked down at her, pride filling him at the reddened cheeks and glazed eyes. “You’ll lose control, Hermione,” he promised in a low voice as his head dipped and his teeth enclosed around her hardened peak.

"Charlie," she moaned before biting her lip. He’d not performed a Silencing charm so anyone could hear them. Instead of mortifying her, the thought sent a fresh wave of arousal over her heated body. He was sucking her nipple, doing the most wicked things with his tongue, and she couldn’t help imagining that tongue somewhere else.

Not one to sit idly by and be seduced, though it was very tempting, she tugged on his shirt, her hand sliding down his abdomen into the waist of his trousers until she found his erection. Squeezing his rigid length, she arched towards him, rubbing her wet knickers against his flat stomach as she stroked his hard cock. Tangling her free hand in his shaggy hair, she pulled until he released her breast. "No time for teasing," she informed him breathlessly, knowing that anyone could knock on the door of the loo anytime. "Fuck me, Charlie. Make me lose control."

Never able to deny a lady such a request, he released her breast and reached up underneath her skirt to find her knickers. It seemed to take an inordinately long time to pull them down her legs, and he swallowed as he ran a hand up the stocking-clad thigh.

He undid his belt and trousers, pulling her to the edge of the counter. They puddled around his feet as he ran one finger along her folds, testing her readiness for him. He sucked his breath between his teeth when he felt how wet she was before putting the head of his cock against her. He pushed into her with one thrust, groaning at the feel of her around him.

“You’re going to scream my name, Hermione,” he growled as he pulled back and thrust in again. “They’re all going to hear you. They’ll know that we’re up here, fucking in the loo. You like that idea, don’t you? Everyone knowing that we snuck off for a shag, knowing how good I make you feel, how you wanted my cock inside you.”

Hair fell into his eyes, but his hands were on her waist and he didn’t move to push it back. His hips moved faster, and he moaned as his eyes caught hers. “Do you want to be caught, Hermione? Who? Who do you want to catch us? To hear you cry out in pleasure?”

"Oh God, Charlie," she cried out as he kept thrusting into her. His words were taunting, teasing, her fingernails digging into his back as she met him eagerly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him against her, her breasts rubbing against the material of his shirt, nipples hard and aching.

Her hand moved down to cup his arse, squeezing the firm flesh as she rubbed against him on each downward thrust. "Don’t care who knows. Feels so good. Better than I imagined. Your cock is so thick, so hard, fucking me until I can barely breath. Lose control for me, Charlie. Make me scream!"

Charlie redoubled his efforts, his fingers digging into her hips as he sped up. He bent his head and nipped her neck with his teeth as one hand moved to brush against her clit. His lips trailed up to her ear and he sucked on the lobe, worrying it with his teeth.

Letting it go, he closed his eyes to stay in control. “You … feel … amazing … Hermione,” he got out through clenched teeth. Every time he thrust into her, his knees banged the drawer fronts and her shoulders hit the wall, shaking the shelves with each impact.

A guttural moan overtook him, and he shuddered, his body shaking in pleasure as he gasped and groaned. His thumb pressed into her clit in time with his thrusts, and he licked her neck, growling deep in his throat.

"Charlie," she hissed as his thumb rubbed her clit, her body tightening before she came hard. Crying out as her orgasm hit, her muscles tightened around his cock, her hands gripping his body as she rode the waves of pleasure that caused her body to tremble.

The feel of her orgasm on his cock made him gasp, the sensations too much for him to stand. He groaned, the sound echoing off the tiles as he came inside her. He thrust lazily twice more before coming to a stop and resting his forehead against hers.

“So, ‘Mione,” he said in a supremely satisfied voice. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he grinned at her. “Do you think anyone heard us?”

The End


End file.
